Niceness Turned Demonic
by Namie The Snake Queen
Summary: Ragna the Bloodege meets Namie Blackhart and puts on a good guy act, taking her on a date, and to her bar. But he soon reverts back to his rude, mean self and decides to buy them drinks, and drugs hers. Having her pass out, he forces her into sexual acts.


Boyfriend and I doing a Ragna x Namie [My OC on twitter] rp so I'm translating it here to a story ^^ What he said it'll be sounds great :D

The typing style will not be as good as a normal story, since its not as detailed as I hoped it would be, but later on when the bar scenes come, it should become more detailed.

* * *

**Story Name: Niceness Turned Demonic**

**Pairing: Namie Blackhart [OC] x Ragna the Bloodedge**

**Rating: M - NC-17**

**Summary: Ragna the Bloodege meets Namie Blackhart and puts on a good guy act, taking her on a date, and to her bar she owns. But he soon reverts back to his rude, mean self and decides to buy them drinks, and drugs hers. Having her pass out, he forces her into a sexual act against her will.**

**Warnings: Detailed Rape, Ragna's bad Language.**

* * *

**Story Start.**

* * *

Ragna the Bloodedge spots a girl he knows fairly well. He walks up to her, forcing a smile upon his face as his niceness plays out, "Why, Hello, Namie."

The girl he calls Namie looks up from what ever she was doing, seeing the man in front of her, she shakes her head but smiles at him, "Oh, Hello Ragna. What are you doin' around here?"

Ragna smiles, "Oh, not too much. I was just wondering if you would like to go on a date?"

Namie blinks, rather surprised by his request. But accepts anyway, "A date you say? Hm, got really nothing better to do so why not?"

He extends his hand to her, his smile remaining, "How about we get you a really nice dress? I'll pay for everything."

She takes his hand, confusion still written on her face, "Wow, Ragna, you're being so nice, its so unlike you, but sure."

He chuckles, holding her hand as they make their way to the store, "I just feel like showing you my softer side, that I rarely show. After being an ass to you, felt like I should be nice for once."

She giggles, showing another smile, "Wow, its such a nice change. I already like this side of you; you should show it more often."

He chuckles, quickly arriving to the store, "I'll try to show it more often. Now, go pick a dress you like, and try it on. I'll make sure it looks wonderful on you."

Namie smiles as she grabs a Chinese styled red dress, with the sides slit up. Walking out, she spins around showing off the dress and her body in the dress, looking at Ragna for his opinion, "So, how dose this look?"

He smiles, "It looks beautiful, Namie."

"Really? Or are you just saying that?" She chuckles, spinning around more in the dress, then strikes a leaning down pose.

"It's a little of both, since you _are _beautiful, Namie." He gives off a smirk, and winks all of a sudden.

Namie blushes, looking away from him, "W-Well, thanks, I guess. . ."

He offers his arm to her, "Are you ready to go, although I'll need to pay for the dress."

She nods, "Yes, I'm ready to go. You pay, I'll go wait outside.

"Alright, I'll just be a second," He makes his way to the counter, paying for the dress, and meeting Namie where she was waiting for him, playing with her new dress, a smile on her face, "Ready?"

"Yep, I am~!"

Grabbing his arm, she smiles up at him, "Yes, lets~." Making their way to the restaurant, he suddenly kisses her cheek. Blushing, she looks away from him, covering her face so he doesn't see her blush.

"Whats wrong?"

"O-Oh, its nothing."

"Alright then," They soon arrive at the restaurant. Namie walks in, taking his hand finding a seat as a waiter comes up with a couple menus. Taking the menu's the waiter asks them both what they would want, "Water would be fine for right now." Ragna orders the same thing, as the waiter walks away.

"I still can't believe you're doing this, but I still like it."

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises.~" Namie laughs a little, picking up the menu and looking it over. He chuckles, looking over his also.

Namie whines, pointing at her menu angerliy, "I don't know what I waaaaaaaant~!"

Ragna laughs, "How about the steak? That's what I'm going to get." She smiles at him and nods, looking at the steak on the menu, nodding agian.

"Sure~!"

The waiter comes back soon after with their drinks, "We'll have the steak." He nods as he walks away.

Ragna smiles once more, "So, how have you been?"

"Eh, I've been okay I guess. How 'bout you and Major Suckup?" She chuckles at her awful joke.

He chuckles, shaking his head, "I've been well."

She smiles, "That's good~!"

"Indeed it is." The waiter comes back with their food. She licks her lips as she quickly digs in, looking up at him now and then. He begins to eat also, noticing her casual looks at him but stays silent.

Namie finishes her food rather quick as she leans back, patting her stomach with a pleased smile on her face. He finishes also, "That was good."

"Indeed it was."

He pays for the bill and smiles, "We can head to the bar."

"Bar? My bar~!"

"Hm? Didn't know you had a bar, So your bar it is."

She smiles, taking his hand, running out of the restaurant and to her bar that was close by. Ragna laughs, "Well, someone is in a hurry to get wasted.

"Oh shut up, I haven't had alcohol in a long time."

"I haven't either, so lets make it worth it."

"Hell yeah~!"

She makes an odd face as she runs with him to the bar. Once its open, running to the bar, she jumps over it finally glad to be back, "Finally~!"

He shakes his head, "You're not going to join me over here...?"

"...Oh..." She embarrassingly makes her way from behind the bar, moving slowly over to where he's at. He laughs as she sits down."

"No need to be embarrassed~"

Pouting, she lays her head on the table, chuckling a bit, "Oh fine," One of her girls walk over, asking them what they want. Thinking, she just blurts out one of her favorite drinks."

"Eh, give me a Vodka and Orange to start out with."

"I'll take the same as her," He smirks a bit.

She nods as she walks away, getting the drinks and coming back wit them rather quickly.

"That looks wonderful~."

She nods as she gets up from her seat. "Yes it dose; I'll be back in a second." Moving away from the table, she moves over to the bar's bathroom doing a few things in there.

"Alright." He nods as he looks around, slipping the single drug into her drink while she's gone. She comes back about ten minutes later, sitting down eagerly and drinks about half of the unknown drugged drink, not even knowing that he drugged it. Drinking his, he awaits for the drug to take its affect; making her pass out. Namie looks in her drink, having the final bit taste funny as she also feels funny. Soon after, the drug takes affect and she passes out onto the bar's floor. She's limp, not moving as he carries her to his house. He throws her on the bed and ties up her limbs so when she dose wake up, she won't run away. He soon awaits for her to wake up. . .

She finally wakes up as she looks around at her surroundings, once more, confused, "H-Huh..?"

He smirks, and strips himself of his clothes, "Good, you're awake."

"H-Huh..? What the hell did you do?" She begins to freak out, pulling on her restrains, still a bit loopy from the drugged drink he gave her.

"I drugged your drink, now stay still!" He crawls up and on top of her as his mean grin comes back, "Now, its time to have some fun..!"

Her eyes widen as she squirms, trying to get free and him off and away from her, "Wait, what! No, get the hell off of me!"

"No!" He carelessly shoves his cock deep into her, causing her alot of pain as he leans down, forcing a deep kiss. She turns her head away, denying the kiss.

"R-Ragna, Stop..!"

He forcefully turns her face towards him, forcing once more a deep kiss, "I said no!" He thrusts into her; going deeper, and harder with each thrust.

"R-Ragna! P-Please don't do this..!" Her sexual want and need is high, from a single glass of soft liquor and the drug makes her body want what he's giving her, but deep in her mind, it's saying no and wanting him off and to have this done with.

Ignoring her please for him to stop, his thrusting increases. Leaning down, he begins to bite her neck, leaving love marks, or shall we call them hate marks on her neck. A moan of pain slips from her lips as his cock drives deeper and deeper into her, having her in a lot of pain. Looking away, several things run through her mind, but all she can think about is the SS Criminal on top of her, and his cock that's driving her into extreme pain. With each passing second, his thrusts gain more and more speed, pounding into her almost like a mad-man. His bites on her neck leaves marks that draw a bit of blood. She whines from the pained movements, shifting around, trying her hardest to get free, but knowing Ragna, nothing in her power will work to get free. Small little painful whines pass her lips as he keeps going. His thrusting gets more harder and faster as time passes on, licking the blood from her neck.

"Stop struggling! You're going to cut off the blood from your hands and feet!"

Well, at least he cares about that part, but not caring enough to pound into her like a maniac is something different. She moves her head back and forth, ignoring his words of little to no concern as she continues her struggle to get free, loud, unwanted moans slipping from her violated lips.

He finally finishes in her, letting his cum fill her up fully before pulling out and crawling up to her, holding his cock to her lips, "Well, the first part is over..."

She shakes her head, turning it away denying the cock in her face, not wanting to do anything else at the moment since she's been sexually violated, and not wanting to give him the pleasure he so needs. He forcefully grabs her head and opens her mouth, thrusting his cock deep down her throat. Her eyes widen as she tries pulling back but doesn't have enough room to do so. So, instead, she bites down on his cock rather hard to get a reaction and for him to pull away.

"Gah..! That's not going to stop me!" His thrusts quicken, forcing his cock more deeper into her mouth, having her teeth grind against it, having himself give off soft, pleased moans.

She whines again, having her small whines being muffled by his cock. She gives him _no _pleasure what so ever, thinking that what he has done to her deserves none at all. He holds her head, forcing his cock deep into her throat, as he gets rougher and more harder. She begins to choke, pushing her tonuge on the side of his cock, to try and push it, or finally give him the pleasure he needs so he needs. He begins to cum, but continues his thrusting wanting his sexual high and pleasure to last as long as it can. She gags a bit more, as his cum moves down her throat unable to spit it out, or even swallow. A couple tears slip from her eyes and side down her cheeks, hitting the pillow under her. He lets his cum fill her mouth as he finally pulls out, having some move down her face.

"Heh, I've had my fun..."

Namie leans her head to the side, spitting out Ragna's cum, not bothering to swallow any of it as her voice sounds like shes ready to cry, "A-Are you done now, Ragna...?"

"Heh, I suppose I am. Unless... You're wanting more than that..." He smirks as the words play in her mind.

She shakes her head quick as she once more tries getting free. A few more tears slipping from her eyes. He sighs, getting a damp towel and cleaning off her face. He soon unties her and gives her her clothes back, "Then, you're free to leave..."

She stares at him for a bit before grabbing her clothes, running out as quick as she can as tears slide down her face. Not caring on how much in pain she is.

Ragna watches her leave, with out saying a single word. Namie stops looking back at his house as a hateful words slip past her lips, not thinking about them, "Ragna the Bloodedge, I officially hate you..!"

He laughs, "Hah! You're not the only one!"

She stands there in front of his house, crying, "I thought you changed! I believed you did! Then you go and drug me and rape me! ...I hope Terumi kills you...!"

"Well you know wha-!" Ragna begins coughing, as he falls to the ground, a demonic spirit manifesting out of his body, "Th-The hell..!

Namie's eyes widen a bit as she stares at the manifestation, wondering what it was doing in Ragna, and what it wanted to achieve.

The Incubus spirit begins to talk. It laughs, "Thanks to your _friend _here, I got to have my way with a young woman. I haven't had this much fun in years!"

"You fucking idiot! "Ranga activates his BlazBlue, slaying the spirit on spot as he turns and looks at Namie, "I-I'm so sorry..."

Namie moves a bit closer to Ragna, still a bit worried on if anything else bad is going to happen, "A-A spirit did this...?"

Ragna falls to his knees, everything about him turns into pure sadness. He looks over at her, "Namie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't even know that _thing _was inside of me..!"

She looks back, moving a bit closer and dropping to her knees in front of him, a look of concern on her face, putting a hand to his face, "I-..."

He leans into her soft touch.

She leans down a bit, as she rubs his face to try and comfort him or get him to calm down and feel better, "..R-Ragna, I... I forgive you. Since that _thing _was inside of you that did it, and not you.."

He smiles a bit as he hugs her, "Thank you.. For your forgiveness.."

She stiffens up a bit in the hug, but relaxes, returning it, "Y-You're welcome, Ragna.."

He lets her go, standing up, "I-I'll let you... go now..."

Namie freaks out a bit and clings onto him as he stands up, "B-But..! Wh-What if it comes back..!"

"...Well, I did slay it, I'm sure it won't come back. ..If it comes back, ...I'll be sure to see Hakumen before I come see you again.."

She nods, hugging onto his arm a bit tighter, "O-Okay, just be safe, okay Rags..."

He nods, hugging her a final time, "I will, you be safe as well.."

Nodding, she hugs him back and moves away from him, walking away from his house, having a little limp slightly

He sighs, "You... Can stay the night with me if you wish too, since your limping and all. To be on the safe side.."

She blinks, but nods, taking him up on his hospitality offer. He holds the door open for her, "Take my bed, I'll take the couch."

She frowns, but nods, "I don't want you to do that, but, Alright.."

"I don't mind..." He makes his way over to the couch, "Plus, I bet Nu would be after me if we shared a bed."

"..And I bet Terumi would want to kill you more if he found out about this.."

"Even if you told him I was possessed...? I know my limits, I would _never _rape anyone.."

"..Well, maybe he may understand, but it'll give him a reason to want to kill you more, I guess.."

Ragna sighs, and covers himself up with the blanket, "Then don't tell him. ...I'm going to sleep now. Night."

Namie sighs, nodding and heading to Ragna's room, not even bothering with the sheets, she lays down, but can't fall asleep at all, "Damnit..."

Unknowing to her, that Ragna has already falling asleep. She sighs as she gets up from the bed, and down to where he's at, sitting down on the floor by the couch, watching him sleep. She gets an idea, but don't know how it'll work, but hey, its worth a shot in the dark.

She pokes him a few times on his side to try and wake him up, "R-Ragna...?"

He does not wake up. She sighs, poking him harder and harder, "Ragna...!"

His eyes shoot open as he wakes up finally and looks over at Namie, sighing, "...Don't do that. What do you want?"

"I... I was wondering, if we could try it again..? Since you're not, uh, possessed anymore, and maybe it'll feel better...?"

"...But what about Nu and Terumi..?"

"This will be our little secrete, okay..?"

She gets up off the floor, getting over him, laying down on top of him as she licks his cheek, "Please, Ragna.."

He sighs once more, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her in place, "Fine, just once."

She nods as she sits up, removing her shirt, and bra throwing it off to the side as she lays back down on him again, kissing him for once, thankful that its not a forced kiss this time. He freezes a bit, but reacts to the kiss after a few seconds, kissing her back, and even going as far as to slip his tongue between her lips, to play with her tongue. A blush forms, as she runs her tongue over his, a small moan escaping, this time of pleasure not pain.

He hears it, he flips them carefully so she don't fall off. He takes off his top clothes throwing them onto the floor with hers, as he leans down, grabbing one of her breasts, and putting the nipple between his lips, having his tongue roll over the hardinng nub. Namie arches a bit from the sudden pleasure he gives her as a soft pleasure filled moan fills the small room. He grins a bit, and gives the same nipple the same treatment, before moving downwards, leaving small little kisses along her stomach until he reaches her undies. He pulls on them a bit, looking up at her as if he's asking for permission. She nods, mouthing a 'yes' to him; he removes them quickly, but carefully.

She sits up, wanting to watch every move he makes, as he moves closer to her woman-hood, giving it a small, and slow lick. Her eyes widen as she lays back down, giving off another loud, but pleased moan. He puts one of her legs over the couch, so he can get a better view, and a better taste. Moving closer, he slips his tongue into her woman-hood, moving it around a bit before having it play around with her clit, trying to give her the pleasure she needs as a sorry for what he has done.

Small little pants escape her lips as she already feels the immense pleasure running through her body.

She sits up, pushing him away from her woman-hood and pulls him on top of her, "Ragna. please.."

He nods as he finally thrusts into her, not as hard as before, trying to take it easy, since she still might be in a lot of pain. She groans out, both in pain and pleasure as she moves her hips, wanting him as deep as she can. He moves at a steady rate until he can no longer keep his sex driven want going, he moves quicker, and more harder, still trying his best not to harm her anymore than he has. Moving her hips, she gives herself, and him some extra pleasure.

He moves quicker, still being a bit weak from the first time, he cums rather quick, having her follow suit. He falls on her, but keeps most of his weight off of her, falling on his hands that are now beside her head.

Both panting, both tired. Both laying there waiting for their sexual high to come down. Ragna has a girlfriend, Nu, Namie has a fiance, Terumi, both will never know the outcome of when Ragna the Blooddge came in contact with Namie Blackhart. It shall be a secrete until they die. . .

~Fin~

* * *

Welp, that's the end of this, give me anything that I can go by to when I make my next story, just don't be too harsh ._.


End file.
